1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to etching, and more particularly, an etching tape and a method of fabricating an array substrate for a liquid crystal display (LCD) using the same. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for performing a low cost etching process in a method of fabricating an array substrate for an LCD.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the information-oriented society, the role of electronic displays is important since various types of electronic displays are widely used. As electronic displays evolve, new functions for various needs of the information-oriented society are continuously being added. In general, the electronic displays convey information to human beings through visual images. In other words, electronic displays change electronic information signals output from various electronic apparatuses into optical information signals that can be seen by human eyes to communicate information to human beings.
Electronic displays can be an emission type display in which the optical information signals are displayed by light emission from the display or a light reception type display in which the optical information signals are displayed by optical modulation of light passing through the display. Examples of emission type displays, also referred to as active displays, include cathode ray tubes (CRTs), plasma display panels (PDP), organic electroluminescent displays (OELD), and light emitting diodes (LED). Examples of light reception type displays, also referred to as passive displays, include liquid crystal displays (LCD) and electrophoretic image displays (EPID). CRTs have been used in televisions and computer monitors for a long time and have a large market share due to their low cost. However, the CRTs have disadvantages, such as heavy weight, large bulk, and high power consumption.
The use of flat panel displays (FPD) is rapidly increasing because they are thinner, lighter and consume a relatively small amount of power. Examples of FPDs include LCDs, plasma display panels (PDP), and organic electroluminescence displays (OELD). In an LCD, a liquid crystal material having an anisotropic dielectric constant is injected between a color filter substrate and an array substrate. The color filter substrate includes a common electrode, color filters, and black matrix. The array substrate includes switching devices and pixel electrodes connected to the switching devices. To operate the LCD, different electric potentials are applied to the pixel electrodes and the common electrode so that the intensity of the electric field formed across the liquid crystal material controls the orientation of the liquid crystal the molecules of the liquid crystal material, so as to control the amount of light that passes through the array substrate to display a desired image. Typically, thin film transistors (TFTs) are used in the LCDs.
A related art LCD array substrate is fabricated through four photolithography and etching processes using four different masks or five photolithography and etching processes using five different masks. The photolithography processes require a large amount of time and cost to fabricate the related art LCD array substrate. To reduce the time and cost for fabricating the LCD array substrate, a method of fabricating an LCD array substrate having less photolithography processes is desirable.